This invention a deflector by-pass valve for engine exhaust gas, for use in the automobile industry, and more particularly, for integration with the engine cooling system before the inlet of the engine's hot gas to the water/gas heat exchanger used with an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system.
The deflector by-pass valve is activated by a vacuum or pressure pneumatic system, and actuated by an electric signal from the engine's electronic center and control. The main purpose is to conduct the gas through the heat exchanger /gas cooler when cooling is required, or to deflect the gas and thereby recycle the gas directly from the engine, without it passing through the heat exchanger when the gas is below the minimum limits for cooling. This brings a series of practical, functional and efficient technical advantages, among which the following stand out: 1) ensure gas recycling at an adequate temperature; 2) improve and secure the best performance of the internal combustion engine as regards combustion, specific power, specific consumption, transience of operation and control of the emission of pollutants; 3) reduction of gas condensation and consequently, reduction of non-operation of components and accessories of the control system for pollutant emission due to soot, oil and water deposits, and other residues from combustion on walls of equipment, heat exchanger, ducts and EGR valve, inlet manifold, nipples and other components.
To understand the invention, reference is made to the attached illustrative drawings, which should be referenced for a better understanding of the detailed description below.